


Jongin's New Favorite Song

by at1stsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Smut, The Eve, nonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at1stsoo/pseuds/at1stsoo
Summary: Kyungsoo's hips don't lie, and Jongin is exceptionally thirsty during a rehearsal's water break.*One shot based on The Eve choreography and all the Kaisoo that has come along with it.





	Jongin's New Favorite Song

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Kaisoo are boyfriends and Exo members + their manager are aware, but no one else.

**Jongin’s New Favorite Song**

(Date: Late June 2017)

 

Jongin limbers up in the practice room, stretching out his arms and legs. Everyone's a little hyper today, feeding off the excitement of the impending comeback. With Ko Ko Bop already mastered, it's time for Exo to learn additional dances for The War album. “Alright boys, so _The Eve_ is going to be your new sensually choreographed song,” explains Kasper.

“Ah, My Lady version 4.0.” Minseok says, knowingly.

“Are we just throwing away all pretense and ditching the canes for full-fledged poles this time around?” asks Baekhyun.

“Oh God, please no. I have zero confidence I could keep from falling off. Pole dancing is not made for 180+ cm guys,” Chanyeol pleads.

“No, no. More like a throwback to Playboy – lots of hip action, body rolls, and a brief couple dance,” their dance instructor clarifies.

“I call Kyungsoo,” Jongin pipes up, getting a small sigh from Junmyeon and a confused face from Kasper. Kyungsoo is giving him one of those flat looks that yells, _‘babe.’_

“Uh, that works, I guess. I need to pair you up with someone different from your previous Playboy and Artificial Love performances, so everyone has 3 partners that are out. We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it, okay?” Kasper suggests.

Jongin nods, self-satisfied smile on his lips. _‘See?’_ he communicates to Kyungsoo with a quirked brow. Early bird gets the Soo. His boyfriend drops his eyes to the floor and grins bashfully, trying to hide it lest he encourage this obvious behavior.

This song is so filled with Kyungsoo’s smooth vocals, Jongin is already pleased they’ll be performing it on live stages for their comeback week. Add to the mix some sexy dance moves, and it’s officially Jongin’s favorite track on the album now.

Kasper arranges them in their opening formation. “Kyungsoo starts in the middle, and everyone’s going to bend down, then take turns stretching a hand towards him. Wherever is fine – the point is to highlight him and his vocals, and kickstart that feel of yearning that’s going to run throughout the dance.”

From his bent position in front, Jongin smirks to himself. The music starts, and he reaches his right hand out in front of Kyungsoo… aiming directly for his crotch.

The singer knocks his hand away while trying to keep lipsyncing with the music to suppress the bemused smile growing on his face.

“Uh, maybe a little lower or a little higher there, Jongin. From the audience view, that might be a little _too_ suggestive,” Kasper remarks.

“Sorry, just felt natural.” Someone behind him snorts. “From the angle I was at, that is,” Jongin amends. “It was at eye-level and all.”

“Yeah, I bet his crotch always is,” murmurs Sehun, garnering a whiny, “WAEEE” from Jongdae, who slaps the maknae on the arm. Kyungsoo levels a dead-eyed glare at both of them, and everyone gets back into formation.

“ _Behave_ ,” he whispers to Jongin as they assume their starting positions again.

If he can’t go for the family jewels, Jongin decides he’ll aim for another favorite spot: Kyungsoo’s heart. He lets his fingers curl ever so slightly, as if trying to capture it for himself. Though he knows it’s already his.

Kasper wasn’t kidding when he said this dance was going to be sensual. Jongin is feeling these chorus squats and slow, but steady hip rolls. It’s going to take some serious willpower on stage to keep the boners at bay. At least Kyungsoo’s going to be behind him every chorus, so he won’t be tempted to stare at That Ass each time. (Though the thought of Soo behind him, slow grinding toward him like he’s seeing in the dance practice mirrors right now… okay, he must stop thinking about this if he wants to get through practice with jizz-free underwear.)

Jongin tries to look elsewhere during the repeated practicing of these motions, but his eyes keep finding their way back to his boyfriend’s hips and the urge to climb aboard is getting unbearable.

Luckily, they take a water break. Jongin bounces back and forth on his heels, debating whether or not to go to the bathroom to rub one out. Finally, he gives up hoping that the bonerfairy will magically appear and get rid of this problem. “I’ll be right back, restroom break,” he says before bolting.

He’s in the bathroom and checking each stall to make sure he’s totally alone before he picks one and slides inside. Before he can throw the lock, a hand grabs the door, making him squeak with surprise.

Kyungsoo pulls the stall door open and steps inside with him, carefully shutting it behind him and leaning back against it, arms crossed in front. His eyes darken as they rake over Jongin from head to toe, before he fists Jongin’s shirt and pulls him in for a wet kiss. Kyungsoo only lets them make out for a few seconds before pulling back and eyeing him with a lustful gaze.

“You wanna suck it, don’t you,” he asks rhetorically in a husky voice. Jongin eagerly nods and drops to his knees, hands already fumbling with Kyungsoo’s waistband. He yanks it and the briefs down in one fluid motion. They don’t have much time.

Thankfully, it seems that Kyungsoo was already in a similar state of pent up arousal from watching Jongin fake-fuck the air during rehearsal: His dick is almost fully erect and wet at the tip as it bobs into view. Kyungsoo pets Jongin’s hair as he licks his lips and quickly sinks all the way down on the thick cock.

“Mmmm damn, babe,” he moans out softly, appreciating the tongue lapping against the underside as Jongin works his mouth up and down the hard shaft. Jongin whimpers and starts to reach down to palm his own arousal in his sweatpants, but Kyungsoo tugs on his bicep to bring the arm back up and guides Jongin’s hand onto his ass instead.

Honestly, that’s just as good – Jongin settles both hands on the plump booty and kneads the pliant cheeks, pulling Soo’s hips forward to rock that delicious cock further down his throat. This is good, he can totally get off on this, especially when he looks up to admire Kyungsoo’s face twisted in pleasure and quiet gasps coming out of his open mouth.

Kyungsoo makes it even better by shifting his left leg between Jongin’s parted knees, brushing it against Jongin’s cock and encouraging him to rut against it. The grip on his hair is getting tighter as Kyungsoo starts to unravel, hips snapping forward to meet the eager mouth sucking full force around his cock. Jongin’s moans grow noisier as he humps Kyungsoo’s shin in time with Soo fucking into his mouth. The vibrations of his throaty groans, constricting around Kyungsoo’s dick, tip the singer over the edge. Kyungsoo’s head bangs back loudly against the stall door as a few deep grunts accompany his spasming hips. Jongin hungrily sucks the release down, trying to rut harder, but Kyungsoo moves his leg away.

Jongin lets his boyfriend’s cock slide out of his swollen lips and looks up at him with pleading eyes. He’s not going to leave him a needy mess like this, is he? Is this punishment for his antics back in the practice room in front of the other members and Kasper? He’s about to apologize, beg even, when he feels Kyungsoo grip him by the shoulders and haul him up to standing.

“You can’t cum in your underwear. You’d have to throw them away: You think I’m going to stay sane during practice with your dick bouncing around while you slow grind?” Kyungsoo rasps out between his heavy post-orgasm breaths. He’s got Jongin’s cock out of his pants before he even knows what hit him. Kyungsoo kneels down and tips his head back to woozily stare at Jongin. He grips the shaft tightly and starts roughly jerking him off, cockhead pointed directly between his parted, heart-shaped lips.

“Fuck,” Jongin growls, slamming a hand against the stall door in front of him to brace himself. He bites down on his other hand, balled in a fist, to muffle any other curses threatening to leave his mouth. Those doe eyes beneath him stay locked on his own, and dammit, Kyungsoo is too fucking hot like this: down on his bare knees on a bathroom floor with blown pupils and fuck-me eyes, dick still out and slightly hard.

“Come on, baby,” he urges, firm hand rapidly tugging Jongin’s rigid cock. “Give it to me.” He drops his mouth open a little wider and lets his tongue loll out a bit, ready to catch his cum.

The pressure that had been building since the start of practice finally boils over. With a cry of “Soo,” Jongin spills his first wave onto the boy’s waiting tongue. His cock jerks and gets the second burst all over Kyungsoo’s lips, which then wrap around the cockhead to contain the additional mess that spurts out in slow waves. When he’s done coming, Jongin turns to lean against the side wall and tries to catch his breath. Kyungsoo is dutifully licking his lips clean, using a thumb to gather up the rest of the cum around his luscious mouth and sucking it down, pulling his thumb back out of his mouth with a light pop.

“Oh fuck,” Jongin pants, gradually returning to earth from his high. “We took too long, didn’t we?”

“Probably,” Kyungsoo agrees with a smirk. He stands and tucks himself back into his sweats, pulling Jongin’s up for him as well. He gives him a soft peck on the lips. “Let’s hurry back.”

Jongin is chasing after those beautiful lips for another kiss, but he’s too slow. Kyungsoo is already washing his hands in the sink by the time he’s actually gotten his legs to function. The handicap of getting off second. He’s supposed to go back and dance on virtually zero recovery time. He whines, stumbling to rinse his hands and then wobbling out through the door Kyungsoo’s holding open for him.

His boyfriend chuckles and pokes him in the butt as they trudge down the hallway. “You were the one who left for the bathroom. We could’ve suffered in silence and hard-on hell instead.”

“No regrets,” Jongin mumbles out as they get back to the practice room.

“Oh. There. You. Are.” Junmyeon levels at them flatly. “I thought about going to fetch you but _really_ hoped I wouldn’t have to.” Kyungsoo ignores him, heading to get a swig of water, and Jongin mouths a contrite _‘sorry’_ at their leader.

“Let’s go over the partnered dance segment,” Kasper announces, getting the group to gather up.

It’s actually less sensual than the Playboy couple dancing, mostly just light touches here and there. Jongin still takes great pleasure in being more handsy than required, holding Kyungsoo’s fingers a little longer than necessary and fondling his partner’s shoulder to spin him around. Kyungsoo flashes him a cute smile each time he does it, and gah, Jongin loves this man. After some repetition, everyone seems to have it down, so Kasper explains the final movements.

“Okay, so you need to wrap your hand around your partner’s upper arm, but not too tightly, and you’ll both slide down til you lock hands on each other’s wrists. Yes, like that. Then tug each other up from that leaning position until you’re both standing perfectly upright, faces getting as close as you comfortably can: This is the ‘fan service moment.’ We’re trying to hit it right on this ending beat of ‘bwa,’ linger in the pause thru ‘kkaego budit’ to soak up the screaming fangirls, then snap your head to face the audience on ‘cheoya,’ and step out on ‘hae’ to start the chorus.” Kasper steps back to watch the partnered duos try out the steps to his counted out cadence.

Sehun and Jongdae go through the motions, but when they get to the pause where they’re staring at each other from a few inches away, they break character and start laughing. Minseok and Chanyeol don’t fare any better, with Yeol giggling as soon as they’re tugging on each other’s wrists. “Sorry!” he guffaws, covering his face as he staggers away chuckling.

Meanwhile, Jongin plays his fingers down Kyungsoo’s extended arm til they graze his fingertips. He loosely grabs his upper arm, sliding down to his wrist, relishing the feeling of Kyungsoo’s hand on his bare bicep and then skating down to his own wrist. They tug to standing at the same time, faces now barely apart, and meet eyes.

Big mistake. Jongin’s mouth carries him forward, and he steals a gentle kiss off of Kyungsoo’s lips. His mind takes a few seconds to catch up to his body. Oh shit. He releases Kyungsoo’s mouth and straightens up, eyes wide. The practice room has fallen dead silent, as six heads turn to look at Kasper.

Kyungsoo’s still staring back at Jongin, though, with an unreadable expression on his face. Is he going to hit him? He should probably hit him. That might provide a reasonable explanation for their poor befuddled dance instructor; Kai’s an idiot and got swept up in the role, and D.O. gets pissed and puts him back in his place. That’s believable, right? Why isn’t Kyungsoo hitting him?

Instead, Kyungsoo cradles his face and pulls him back in for a tender kiss of his own.

“Uhhhhh, I think that’s a little more fanservice than we were going for?” Kasper voices aloud, uncertain.

“Okay good, because I’m not doing it,” Jongdae jumps in, trying to distract with a joke. “Sehunnie’s breath stinks.”

“It does not!” the maknae retorts, punching Dae in the boob.

“Okay, okay!” interjects Junmyeon, arms dramatically splayed out. “Clearly, we aren’t cut out for this part, Kasper. Can we, uh, amend it?”

Kasper is still watching Jongin and Kyungsoo with suspicious eyes. Which is understandable because the couple hasn’t moved, still standing mere inches apart and having a silent conversation via exchanged gazes.

“Yeah?” Jongin finally asks, biting his bottom lip.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo replies back with a nod. “He’s trustworthy.”

Kasper _has_ been more friend than staff member for years now. With an earsplitting grin, Jongin turns to him and says, “Um, so, Kyungsoo and I are kinda together.”

He feels a jab in the ribs and whirls around, scared out of his mind for a second as he takes in an annoyed Kyungsoo. Did he misread this? Did he just compound his fuck up exponentially? (Going from dipshit to full-fledged numbnuts?)

“We’re not _kinda_ together. We’ve been official for more than a year, you jerk,” Kyungsoo scoffs, rolling his eyes and giving him an affectionately peeved smile.

“Oh, OH. Um wow. Okay. That’s… cool?” Kasper stutters out, still wrapping his head around it.

“Look, that doesn’t leave this room, okay?” Junmyeon cuts in, in full-blown leader mode now. “Guys, you keep practicing,” he suggests, tugging Kasper to the side and thoroughly going over the basics of who exactly knows what and the code of silence and all.

The other members start going through The Eve routine individually, marking out their steps and repeating sections that were tricky for each of them. Jongin gathers Kyungsoo up in his arms before he can do the same, holding him securely in a backhug and smiling at him through the mirrored wall. He places a kiss to his temple and nuzzles down the side of his neck.

“Okay, okay, we still need to learn the routine.”

“I know the routine,” Jongin retorts with a grin.

“Maybe your boyfriend - or I’m sorry, is it _‘the guy you’re sorta kinda maybe together with?’_ \- maybe he isn’t quite as fast a learner as you.” Kyungsoo bumps his ass backward, causing Jongin to release him except for where their hands stay intertwined.

“Well, by all means, practice that chorus. I’ll just… enjoy watching you.” Jongin circles around him and plops down front-and-center to get his own, semi-private show. Before he lets go of Kyungsoo’s hand so he can dance, though, Jongin gives it a squeeze. “Hey. You think it’s okay Kasper knows, right? You’re not mad I kinda… forced our hand there?”

“Nah, I’m not worried. And I don’t think you need to be either,” Kyungsoo leans forward to pet his cheek. “It’s about time for us to be more open with our inner circle, right?”

Jongin nods in agreement, gently pecking Soo’s inner wrist and giving a happy sigh. What a relief to be able to do that freely.

It’s a new era.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my gal Indigomini for beta reading this for me today. <3 Blame the actual choreo and Kaisoo for this one - the extra chest grabbing, shoulder touching, and hand holding have all HAPPENED.
> 
> I made up the portion of the dance where they stare into each other's eyes for the fic; in the story, they end up changing it to just pulling each other into a formation change in the final version because Kaisoo got kissy, lol.
> 
> References:
> 
>   * Watch [any](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Md_Y3zF64u8?t=1m33s) and [every fancam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SbUUM7ZRV_E) of The Eve [out there](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-kbNj7S7o30) to enjoy the sexy dance + Kaisoo partnering. (Excuse me while I get distracted for the next hour...)
>   * Nini is so fcking happy to dance this with Soo? He bit his lip during MuCore, he’s smiley as all get out at Ulsan Summer Fest… I love it XD
> 

> 
>   * Kasper is Exo’s [dance instructor](https://www.soompi.com/2016/06/15/watch-exos-dance-instructor-kasper-wows-with-good-looks-and-call-me-baby-performance-on-star-king/)/choreographer but also a friend of theirs. For example, here’s his Instagram pic of [a friendly ski trip](https://www.instagram.com/p/BRvTXrXh1_v/?taken-by=kasper0524) with Chanyeol, sightseeing [in Paris with Yeol](https://www.instagram.com/p/BSOQ-QwBo-J/?taken-by=kasper0524), and [taking a selfie on the floor with Baekhyun](https://www.instagram.com/p/BJN0Zq9BARQ/?taken-by=kasper0524). Oh and another clip uploaded by Lay to his Insta with [him and Kasper dancing together](https://www.instagram.com/p/BCfwS9HuTCl/?taken-by=zyxzjs). (Disclaimer: I have no idea if he choreographed The Eve.)
> 

> 
> I received no fewer than 6 requests to drabble something about The Eve, so here you go. The War is rapidly becoming my most favorite Kaisoo era ever.
> 
> Don't forget to drop me a comment/kudos if you liked this - I always reply :) This fits into my [Waxing & Waning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10514802) story arc, and also serves as a prequel to last week's nonau oneshot [(In the Clouds With You)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11540292) which was based on The War press conference. Go give them a read if you want more of this particular Kaisoo couple <3
> 
> At1stsight/at1stsoo
> 
> If you like the stuff I link, follow me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/at1stsoo) | [Tumblr](http://at1stsoo.tumblr.com/) to scream with me as it happens ^^


End file.
